We Are Fairy Tail
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Saat itu ada enam orang yang masuk guild Fairy Tail, saat mereka berenam masuk banyak sebuah kejadian tak terduka datang, bahkan mereka bertemu dengan enam orang yang ingin menghancurkan Fairy Tail dan keenam orang yang ingin menghancurkan itu ternyata berhubungan dengan anggota baru Fairy Tail, apakah hubungannya semua ini? Dan bagaimana dengan Fairy Tail? RnR Please...
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**A/N : Yo! ****_Minna-san _****Akiko datang lagi! sebelumnya Akiko minta maaf karena untuk ceita Thank You for Everythingnya belum bisa di update karena satu minggu full Akiko sekolah dan gak rahu selesainya kapan. yosh kalau begitu selamat membaca!**

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**_We Are Fairy Tail_**

**_Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima_**

**_Natsu & Lucy & OC  
_**

**_Humor & Adventure_**

**_By Akiko Nagato_**

**_Warning! : Genrenya bukan hanya humor dan adventure, gaje, abal, jelek, typo, dll._**

* * *

**_:;'-Normal POV-';:_**

Fairy Tail... guild terkuat, terberisik, dan selalu membuat ulah, ya... tapi tidak semua selalu membuat ulah hanya satu tim sajalah yang hampir setiap detiknya membuat ulah yang membuat uang mereka melayang-layang begitu saja dengan mudah. Team Natsu ya itu nama tim mereka yang diketuai oleh seorang fire dragon slayer yang bodoh, polos, dan dialah penyebab uang mereka melayang-layang dengan mudah sehingga patnernya Lucy Heartfilia bangkrut dan hampir saja diusir dari apartementnya.

Happy yap... seekor kucing biru atau yang biasa disebut exceed, Happy mempunyai sifat yang nakal sama seperti tuannya juga mempunyai perilaku yang sama tetapi tidak terlalu parah. Erza Scarlet titania sepanjang masa ini tak pernah membuat masalah ini terkadang bisa menjadi tergila-gila akan kue sehingga siapa pun yang mengganggunya akan dibunuh secara sadis.

Gray Fullbuster BEST FRIENEMY FOREVER Natsu, yang selalu dicap pervert oleh frienemynya itu, Gray ia tak seperti flame head atau Natsu tapi ia juga termasuk pembuat ulah, karena Natsu membencinya terkadang mereka bertarung dan bisa menghabiskan satu kota bahkan sampai tak tersisa apa pun, tapi terkadang mereka menjadi akrab dan itu adalah salah satu fenomena yang jarang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Wendy Marvell perempuan ini adalah seorang sky dragon slayer, Wendy mempunyai wajah yang lucu nan imut ini tak pernah membuat ulah tetapi terkadang dia membuat kesalahan hingga berkali-kali ia meminta maaf pada teman-temannya tak jarang juga ia menciptakan kekonyolan yang disebabkan kepolosannya. Carla exceed yang menyukai teh tertapi tidak menyukai ikan ini mempunyai sikap sebaliknya dengan Wendy, ya... dia memiliki sikap dingin dan tidak peduli tetapi terkadang juga menjadi sangat ramah dan baik, dia adalah anggota terakhir di team Natsu.

"Natsu dimana Lucy...?" tanya perempuan berambut scarlet... Erza.

"Dia belum datang..." Kata Natsu dengan lesunya.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkannya saja." Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka Gray.

"Ahaa...! ternyata kau pintar juga pervert, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ayo Happy!" seru Natsu sambil berlari keluar guild.

"Aye sir!" Happy pun terbang mengikuti Natsu.

Karena terlalu semangatnya bahkan mereka terus berlari lurus padahal tempat yang mereka tuju sudah lewat, Happy yang menyadari bahwa mereka sekarang bukan sedang dikota, menghampiri Natsu yang terus berlari.

"Natsu... rumah Lucy sudah lewat, sekarang kita tersesat di tengah hutan..." Kata Happy.

Natsu pun berhenti karena mendengar patner kecilnya berbicara.

"Memangnya kenapa bukannya kita kesini mau memancing ikan?" ucap Natsu dengan wajah polosnya.

Happy pun menepuk dahinya. "Natsu... kau yang bilang sendiri ingin kerumah Lucy untuk membangunkannya, lagi pula kan Lucy punya banyak ikan dirumahnya!" seru Happy.

Natsu pun melakukan yang happy lakukan tadi yaitu menepuk dahinya. "Ahh... aku lupa hehehe... ngomong-ngomong kita dimana ya? Hmm... Happy..." Kata Natsu yang menjeda di bagian belakang kata-katanya.

"Nani?" tanya Happy.

"KITA TERSESAT!" teriak Natsu yang membuat happy tutup telinga, dan hewan-hewan pada kabur karena ketakutan.

Setelah Natsu selesai berteriak Happy segera membawa Natsu terbang kearah kota Magnolia, walau beberapa kali mereka sempat tersesat lagi (Akiko : Padahalkan lagi terbang kok bisa kesesat?).

Beberapa menit kemudian Happy masuk kerumah Lucy lewat jendela yang terbuka dengan Natsu yang masih dibawa, setelah masuk Happy menurunkan Natsu ke lantai yang bersih, mengkilat, tetapi licin, Natsu pun berusaha berjalan dengan hati-hati takutnya ia jatuh, dan pada saat itu juga Lucy baru selesai mandi ia menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan...

PRANG!

Terdengar suara nyaring di arah kamar Lucy, Lucy pun berlari kearah suara tersebut dan hanya mendapati Natsu dan Happy yang sedang menyapu dan mengepel.

'Setahuku tadi ada suara benda jatuh kenapa tidak ada yang rusak ya?' tanya Lucy dalam hati.

Lucy pun menyuruh Natsu dan Happy menunggu di tempat lain karena ia mau mengganti bajunya, setelah menggunakan bajunya ia mencari-cari parfum berwangi vanilla yang ia beli minggu kemarin di kota Fiore yap beberapa hari setelah melawan para naga dan Rogue masa depan, harga parfum itu sangatlah mahal sekitar 5000.000 jewel, harga parfum itu juga tak bisa ditawar karena itu yang terakhir dan itu juga _limited edition_.

'Hm... kenapa tak ada ya...'

Lucy terus mencari dan mencari bahkan ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit dan akhirnya ia membuka tempat terakhir yang belum ia buka dan setelah dilihat hanya pecahan-pecahan beling namun ia mengtahui itu bekas apa... parfum kesayangannya...

"NATSUUU!" teriak Lucy.

Lucy pun berkeliling area apatermentnya untuk mencari Natsu dan ketemu! Terlihat Natsu dan Happy di dapur Lucy yap dengan semua makanan yang ada di kulkas Lucy.

"Newh... Luwwcwe kwenapha tehrwiak-tehrwiak bwehgituwh?" kata Natsu sambil memakan ikan-ikan dari kulkas Lucy.

Lucy yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung menjadi kesal, tentu saja Natsu sudah mengghancurkan parfumnya dan ia memakan ikan-ikan yang sudah dibelinya untuk stok lima bulan kedepan dan isi kulkasnya hanyalah daun yang entah datang dari mana.

"Natsu... Happy" kata Lucy pelan namun cukup terdengar di telinga Natsu dan Happy.

"Nwanih Lwuuecihy?" kata Happy dengan mulut yang penuh dengan ikan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada parfumku, kau tau itu _limited edition_, dan kalian memakan semua makanan yang ada di kulkasku, kau tau berapa aku beli parfum itu? Kau tau berapa banyak uang yang ku keluarkan untuk membeli semua makanan yang ada disitu...?" ucap Lucy dengan jeda sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk kulkasnya.

Menurut Natsu dan Happy itu adalah senyuman yang mengerikan membuatnya merinding seperti habis melihat hantu. Lucy lalu melihat Natsu dan Happy dengan tatapan menyeramkan layaknya hantu yang menoleh.

"Dan kau tau, berapa hasil dari semuanya? Hasilnnya adalah 10000.000 jewel! Dan apa kah kau tau juga cara menembusnya?" menedengar pertanyaan mengrikan Lucy Natsu dan Happy menelan semua ikan sekaligus ludah-ludah mereka, dan mereka menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

BRAAGGG!

Suara itu ya Lucy memukul meja yang ada di depannya yang menyebabkan sebuah retakan kecil di bagian tengah meja itu, dan Lucy telah berubah 500% menjadi Erza ke 2.

"Kau harus menggantinya dengan cara..." Lucy pun memberi jeda di kalimat terakhirnya dan tampaklah senyum licik dan mengerikan.

"Luce aku mohon apa saja syaratnya asal nanti jangan jadikan aku daging panggang dan Happy sate kucing." Kata Natsu sambil bersujud-sujud dengan Happy yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ini mudah kau hanya tak boleh menghancurkan kota selama 5 bulan dan setengah dari jatah misimu akan ku ambil selama 5 bulan dan kau tak boleh datang kerumahku selama 5 BULAN! Mudah bukan..." kata Lucy dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

"Lucy kau tahu itu sangatlah su..." Baru saja Happy ingin melanjukan katanya seseorang sudah menyelanya.

"Kutambah hukumannya menjadi 5 bulan 1 minggu."

"Tapi Lucy..."

"6 Bulan."

"Tapi Lu.. ce.."

"7 Bulan, baiklah keluar dari rumahku aku mau membersihkan rumah." Kata Lucy, sementara Natsu dan Happy menurutinya karena takut hukumannya ditambahkan.

Setelah keluar dari rumah Lucy, Natsu dan Happy memutuskan pergi ke guild, setelah sampai Happy dan Natsu berjalan dengan lesu, hingga membuat seluruh guild menatapnya heran. Tentu saja biasanya jika Natsu berkunjung ke rumah Lucy, sikapnya menjadi ceri bahkan terkadang ia senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, ditambah lagi tidak ada Lucy di dekat Natsu.

"Natsu dimana Lucy dan kenapa kau memasang mimik wajah seperti putus asa?" kata seseorang yap... dia Erza.

"Tadi aku dan Happy memecahkan parfum Lucy yang ia beli di fiore, lalu kami menghabiskan seluruh persediaan makanan Lucy untuk 5 bulan kedepannya lalu aku dan Happy diusir dari rumah Luce dan diberi hukuman olehnya yaitu selama 7 bulan ini aku tak boleh menghancurkan kota lalu setengah jatah dari misiku akan Luce ambil dan aku tak boleh datang kerumahnya." Ucap Natsu lesunya saat mengatakan kata terakhir itu.

"APA! YANG KAU LAKUKAN NATSU KAU MEMECAHKAN! PARFUM LUCY! SEBAGAI HUKUMAN AKU TAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN JATAH UANG MISIMU SAMPAI LUCY MENGATAKAN BERHENTI!" teriak Erza.

"Tapi Erza..."

"Diam atau ku tambah hukumannya." Ucap Erza dengan deathglarenya

Yang ada dipikiran Natsu adalah bagaimana ia makan jika ia tak akan mendapat jatah makanan ditambah lagi ia tak bisa kerumah Lucy, hari-hari yang menyiksa.

Di balik kejauhan terdapat 6 orang dengan jubah berwarna putih bersih mereka tampak antusias melihat guild ternama itu.

"Ne kapan kita mau datang kesana...?" tanya orang pertama.

"Jika bisa secepatnya..." tanya orang kedua.

"Bagaimana ramalanmu?" tanya orang ketiga.

"Tidak buruk..." tanya orang keempat.

Orang ke lima dan keenam hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan keempat temannya itu.

Dan jauh di balik kota Magnolia ya di markas tersembuyi, terdapat 6 orang menggunakan jubah hitam dan 1 orang yang sedang duduk di singgasananya, orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya ia menatap dingin sebuah bola yang dapat menerawang daerah mana pun dan yang ia lihat adalah sebuah guild yang ia benci Fairy Tail...

"Kapan kita akan menghancurkan guild ini?" ucap salah satu dari keenam orang itu.

"Aku ingin kalian menghancurkannya secepat mungkin." Kata orang yang sedang duduk di singgasananya.

"Baiklah." Ucap keenam orang yang berjubah hitam itu serempak.

_**-:;~TO BE CONTINUE~;:-**_

* * *

**A/N : Bagaimana ceritanya jelek, bagus, rame, atau apa...? Hmm... semoga aja cerita ini bisa bikin orang jadi semangat terutama yang lagi galau... Akiko punya hadiah bagi 11 pereview pertama!****  
**

**Lucy : NATSU! KAU MERUSAK PARFUMKU!**

**Natsu : GYAAAHHH! _GOMENNASAI-GOMENNASAI!_**

**Happy : Lushy... kita tidak merusaknya, lagi pula ceritanya kan dibuat sama Akiko kok kita yang dimarahin?**

**Lucy : Tapi tetap saja kalian merusaknya!**

**Akiko : Ssshhhhh... Jangan berdebat-berdebat terus nanti dibeliin deh sama Akiko parfumnya, lagi pula Lucy kenapa kamu kaya Ichiya ya?**

**Natsu, Lucy, Happy : Nichiya?**

**Akiko : Wheee... dikirain kalian tahu ternyata tidak, itu lho laki-laki yang suka bilang Men... Men... dari Blue Pegasus.**

**Natsu, Lucy, Happy : Hoahh... ternyata dia!**

**Akiko : Maa~ kalau gitu Lucy silahkan...**

**Lucy : Terima kasih telah membaca, tunggu kelanjutnya ya! Dan silahkan tinggalkan review _arigatou!_**

**Akiko : _Chotto!_ Sebelum kalian pergi, Akiko punya pemberitahuan. Akiko butuh 11 review untuk melanjutkan cerita, dan 11 pereview pertama itu akan mendapat hadiah, mau tau hadiahnya hm... RAHASIA! Yosh segitu aja Jaa! Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Natsu Team Missions!

**A/N : Yo ****_minna_****, Akiko balik lagi... nunggu lama ya, hehehehe ****_gomen_**** ya! Banyak tugas numpuk yosh! dari pada lama-lama lagi bales review yuk!**

* * *

**:;'-Balasan Review-';:**

**Pipin -Fina : **

**Akiko : Ceritanya bagus, ****_arigatou-arigatou_****. Ini sudah dilanjutkan, selamat membaca!**

**Devil Clown : **

**Akiko : Hueee... jelek ya ceritanya ****_gomen_**** kurang memuaskan TT_TT**

** .3150 :**

**Akiko : ****_Arigatou, _****Oh iya baca PM Akiko ya! Happy reading!**

**nshawol56 :**

**Akiko : Iya Lucy memang lebay dari sananya (Di tampar Lucy!). Untuk yang mau hancurin Fairy Tail masih beberapa chap untuk terungkap :) ****_arigatou_**** sudah mau review, Happy Reading!**

**Hanara VgRyuu : **

**Akiko : ****_Arigatou_****, kenapa dibilang team Natsu karena yang pernah buat pertama kali itu Natsu, saat Lucy masuk Fairy Tail Natsu bilang kalau dia tidak punya team, akhirnya dia membuat team bersama Lucy, begitulah alkisahnya, Happy Reading!**

**achiem14 : **

**Akiko : Semua masih rahasia Nii-chan liat di chap ini saja mungkin akan memberi petunjuk, Happy Reading!**

* * *

**A/N : Yossha... dari pada menunggu lama Happy Reading!**

**_:;~Happy Reading~;:_**

* * *

**_We Are Fairy Tail_**

**_Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima_**

**_Natsu & Lucy & OC  
_**

**_Humor & Adventure_**

**_By Akiko Nagato_**

**_Warning! : Genrenya bukan hanya humor dan adventure, gaje, abal, jelek, typo, dll._**

* * *

**Chapter sebelumnya **

"Kapan kita akan menghancurkan guild ini?" ucap salah satu dari keenam orang itu.

"Aku ingin kalian menghancurkannya secepat mungkin." Kata orang yang sedang duduk di singgasananya.

"Baiklah." Ucap keenam orang yang berjubah hitam itu serempak.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Natsu Team Missions! : 1**

**_:;'-Normal POV-';:_**

Berisik... kacau... hampir hancur... namun semua tetap bahagia walau disetiap harinya ada tantangan dan rintangan namun mereka tetap menjaga hubungan mereka sebagai 'keluarga'. Karena hanya diguild inilah kita dapat menemukan orang-orang yang berharga bagi kita yaitu 'teman'. Hanya disinilah kita bisa bermain, berlatih, bermabuk-mabukan, bertarung, makan bersama bahkan segala hal kita bisa melakukannya disini, kita semua bisa menceritakan segala beban karna semua orang disini akan mendengarkan dongeng kisahmu tersendiri bahkan sampai kau menganggapnya adalah 'sahabat'mu yang paling dekat.

"Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy." Paggil seseorang berambut scarlet.

"Besok kita akan menjalankan misi kelas S, jadi bersiap-siap besok kalian datang ke stasiun kereta jam 8, jangan lupa bawa pakaian yang sangat banyak, makanan instan, dan barang-barang yang kalian perlukan. Karena mungkin misi ini akan selesai sekitar satu tahun tapi itu tergantung kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat atau tidak. Kuharap kita bisa menyelesaikannya dengan kurung waktu satu bulan." Ucap Erza panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu Happy! Ayo kita berlatih!" seru Natsu.

"Aye!" Jawab Happy.

**xXx We Are Fairy Tail xXx**

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya huh?"

"Rencana untuk masuk guild itu?"

"Tanya pada peramal dibelakang!"

GUBRAKK!

"AUCH!..."

"AKU BUKAN PERAMAL!"

"Hehehehe... Akukan bercanda!"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kita akan mengikuti mereka sampai misi itu selesai, misi itu terlalu berbahaya untuk mereka."

"Memang kau merasakan firasat buruk?"

"Yaa... begitulah..."

"Yosh... kalau begitu ayo cari penginapan!"

**xXx We Are Fairy Tail xXx**

**_:;'-Lucy POV-';:_**

HAH... kupikir itu akan menjadi perjalannan yang panjang. Lebih baik aku berendam saja dulu, mungkin itu akan menghilangkan stressku. Aku pun segera berjalan kerumahku, setelah sampai aku menggambil handuk yang menggantung dekat lemari bajuku, lalu mengambil satu stel baju. Aku pun segera berendam di kamar mandiku, entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk akan misi itu, ah... lagi pula aku tidak tau misi itu apa. Tapi bukannya Erza bilang bahwa misi itu diselesaikan sekitar satu tahun? Mungkin aku akan mati karena akulah yang terlemah, aku takut akan membebani mereka, apa lebih baik aku tidak ikut saja?

_"Ikutlah, kau dan teman-temanmu tak akan apa-apa percayalah... kami akan melindungi kalian, jika kalian dalam keadaan darurat..." kata seorang perempuan._

Tunggu suara siapa itu? "Siapa disana?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, apa jangan-jangan... oh tidak jangan hantu. Aku pun segera mengenakan bajuku lalu berlari kekamarku, saat aku melihat.

"Yo Luce."

"Malam ini kami akan menginap dirumahmu."

"Maaf jika kami merepotkan Lucy-_san_"

"Lucy apa kau punya ikan?"

Aku pun menghela nafas pelan. "Ya baiklah, tapi Natsu, Happy, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan datang kerumahku selama 7 bulan!" Seruku

"Lucy, menurutku untuk hukuman 7 bulan Natsu dan Happy tidak boleh kerumahmu dihilangkan saja." Kata Erza.

**_:;'-Normal POV-';:_**

Lucy yang mendengar Erza berbicara seperti itu, tidak berani untuk membantah akhirnya Lucy hanya pasrah.

"Baiklah." Kata Lucy pasrah.

**xXx We Are Fairy Tail xXx**

Esok harinya, stasiun kereta magnolia penuh dengan orang-orang, sekarang sudah hampir jam 8 namun Erza belum juga datang, padahal semuanya sudah berkumpul tinggal Erza saja yang belum datang.

"ERZA!" teriak Lucy sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Erza pun berjalan ke arah Lucy, Lucy pun bertanya. "Kau baru dari mana saja? Kenapa lama?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku ke toko kue untuk mengambil kueku." Jawab Erza.

"Natsu-_san_, Gray-_san_, Erza-_san_, Lucy-_san_, kereta sudah mau berangkat, ayo masuk!" seru Wendy.

"Hai..." Jawab Lucy.

"GYAHHHH! AKU BENCI INIIIII!" teriak Natsu keseluruh penjuru dunia (?).

**xXx We Are Fairy Tail xXx**

_'A...k...u... ben...hump...c...i... ini...hump...'_

_'Natsu kemarilah biar kupukul kau.'_

_'Etto... Erza... memang misi itu sebenarnya apa sih?'_

_'Kau akan mengetahui misi itu Lucy... tapi tak sekarang'_

Ktretakk...

Ya bola... kristal milik seseorang itu retak dan hancur seketika, padahal mereka ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang misi itu agar bisa menyusun rencana dengan pas, tapi sayangnya keberuntungan tak ada di tangan mereka. Namun sesuatu suara berbicara.

_'Jangan pernah kalian melukai mereka atau guild itu,karena itu percuma kami akan menghalanginya, dan sekarang adalah saatnya malapetaka dimulai' _ itulah kata-katanya, mereka bingung ini adalah markas rahasia, dan tak ada orang disini kecuali mereka, dan apa maksudnya malapetaka dimulai. Namun dari semua pertanyaan itu mereka mengenal suara itu, suara tidak asing di telinga mereka.

"Mereka..." geram seseorang.

**xXx We Are Fairy Tail xXx**

"Bagaimana, apa bola itu sudah hancur?"

"Ya sudah... tanpa sisa sedikit pun..."

"Hah... syukurlah..."

"Hei... keretanya sudah berhenti ayo!"

"Kecilkan suaramu _baka_! Ingat tujuan kita!"

"Eh... iya aku lupa... hehehehe..."

**xXx We Are Fairy Tail xXx**

**_:;'-Normal POV-';:_**

"Maaf tapi kalian tidak boleh membawa hewan peliharaan."

Ya... disini lah mereka di hotel, tapi sayangnya tak boleh membawa hewan.

"Cepat beri kami masuk atau hidupmu akan sebentar lagi." Ucap Erza.

Orang itu pun langsung mengambil satu kunci kamar VIP, kamar besar dan mewah hahahaha! Dengan diskon 50% hasil tawaran Erza.

"Si-silahkan."

Mereka semua pun menaiki tangga yang mewah dan besar itu, ruangan mereka letaknya paling atas jadi agak lama, karna Natsu sudah kewalahan menaiki tangga, ia menyuruh happy agar terbang membawanya ke atas, sedangkan yang lain hanya sabar menaiki tangga, sampai Gray sudah ngesot-ngesot naikkin tangga (Akiko : dibekuin sama Gray).

**_-;:'Skip Time':;-_**

"Huahhh! Akhirnya sampai juga!" kata Wendy.

"Itu tangga atau apaan sih, kok panjang banget." Kata Lucy.

"Mana manual pake tangga, kaga ada lift atau eskalator lagi!" Protes Erza.

"Sialan ni hotel bagus-bagus pake tangga, mana panjang lagi tuh tangga!" seru Gray.

"Mana dia kasih VIP lagi!" protes Lucy.

"Yo _minna_, kalian lama, aku dan Happy sudah lapar."

"KAMI JUGA LAPAR TAU!" teriak semuanya (minus Wendy, Natsu, Happy).

Mereka semua pun lekas masuk kedalam kamar hotel itu, disana ada 5 kamar tidur, 1 ruang makan, 1 ruang tamu, 5 kamar mandi, dan 2 balkon. Di tambah ada tv (Buset tv udah ada), lalu ada telephone, komputer, wi-fi, dan masih banyak lagi barang-barang modern yang belum mereka liat.

"Luce... liat-liat apaan ini kok banyak tombolnya." Kata Natsu.

"Coba pencet tombol yang ada angka 5." Kata Lucy, Natsu pun menurutinya, saat Natsu menekan tombol itu angin keluar dari alat itu, atau yang bisa kita sebut kipas angin.

"GUEH DINGIN GUE GAK SUKA!" kata Natsu, lalu ia membakar kipas angin yang tak bersalah itu hingga hangus.

"Natsu kenapa di bakar, padahal enak dingin, aku kan lagi kepanasan abis naik tangga gila itu!" seru Lucy.

"Gue gak suka dingin Luce, mening lo gue angetin aja!" kata Natsu.

"Idih boro-boro di angetin di pegang aja gue jijik." Jawab Lucy.

"Udah kalian berdua ngapain sih ngomongnya pake gue lo segala." Kata Erza.

"Maklum Za merekakan udik." Kata Gray.

"Itu sih Natsu kali, aku gak!" seru Lucy.

"Udik tuh apa Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"Udik tuh keren..." kata Gray.

"Luce! Aku udik Luce!" seru Natsu banga.

Sedangkan Gray, Lucy, Erza hanya menahan ketawa, sedangkan Wendy celingak-celinguk gak tau apa itu udik.

"Charla udik tuh apa?" tanya Wendy.

"Kau tak usah mengetahuinya sekarang." Jawab Charla.

"Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Lucy sambil pergi ke kamarnya dan membawa koper yang berisi baju-bajunya.

"Kalau gitu aku juga mau pergi!" kata Erza.

"Aku juga." Kata Gray.

"Charla ayo kita masuk ke kamar." Ajak Wendy.

"KYAAA!"

"LUCE!/LUCY!?LUCY-SAN!"

**_:;~TO BE CONTINUE~;:_**

* * *

**A/N : HOAHH JADI JUGA! Gimana bagus tidak? gomen klo ada typo ya!**


End file.
